zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Darling Nick
I can feel it, the touch of warm and clean water against my fur With my loved one in here too, I´m also feeling something even better Nick and I are at a local romantic spa, having a hot tub date night With flowers, candles and wine near our tube, the atmosphere is just right You sit in the tub behind me, looking great in your speedos and feeling all relaxed I´m in a bikini, with your arms around my waist as I sit in the lap of my beloved My heart beats with excitement during private moments like this In the pool, I hold hands with my sexy fox and look deep into his eyes It´s not every mammal in the city that gets to experience a friendship this amazing No enemy or conflict could tear us apart, for that bond grew so strong But you´re so much more to me than my buddy and a shoulder to cry on You´ve got everything I value in a romantic partner, a real honeymuffin I´m glad we made that choice, for there´s nothing I treasure more than your love No pain came with that decision at all, just joy and a clear conscience There was always a longing feeling in my soul, waiting to meet someone like you I can´t believe that I could find something like that in a fox, a love this true Often, I gush about how wonderful you are when I talk about it with my friends And when you give me a fluffy hug, it soothes away even the biggest of my worries You´re strong and sly on the outside, but so gentle and adorable on the inside Ever since our first dates, I also started to notice how good-looking you are A big, well-dressed hunk of a fox with such a fluffy, huggable tail Not to mention your green eyes, shiny white teeth and charming smile I especially love seeing you without your tie and shirt, revealing your most handsome features It´s the case now too, as I nestle against your muscular chest with your arms around my ears The greatest hustle you´ve ever pulled is when you stole my heart away But it´s all yours now, I certainly won´t mind being this rogue´s lady Your love always gives me all the happiness I need, as well as courage to fight on In both of our lives, the scars of the past are now long gone I´m happy that as my boyfriend, you´re also accepted by the rest of my kind No matter where I´ll go, you´ll always be a part of my world You lift your little bunny close to you in your arms, with your snout close to my face To me, our size difference makes moments like this even more endearing to me You smoosh my cheeks and ears softly, letting me feel your gentle touch and warmth Clasping your paws, I close my eyes and smile coyly, revealing my tiny buckteeth After all the dangerous circumstances we faced, our lives sure have changed for the better It was time this city witnessed a real romance between a prey and a predator You kiss me on the lips tenderly, calling me your beloved honey bunny I sure am proud to hold that title every day Whether playful banter or displays of affection, our chemistry is unlike any other I can´t wait to see where our bond leads in the future Purring contently, I fall into your arms as we make out in the hot tub I´m so happy about the life I have at the moment, both in free time and at my job Our species or background is no obstacle for love, since it´s what inside that really counts With the state our relationship is at now, it truly shows By your side is where my fate lies, I´m not going back I´m all yours, my darling Nick. Category:Love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics